1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system provided with a function of adjusting an amount of illuminating light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been widely used in a medical field or the like. Furthermore, when observing an interior of a subject, endoscope systems provided with a function of adjusting an amount of illuminating light are adopted so as to obtain images with brightness which are easy to observe.
For example, a prior art in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-135380 discloses that in a case where light from a light source is condensed by a condensing optical system and caused to enter an incident end face of a light guide, at least one of the light source and the condensing optical system is enabled to move along an optical axis of the condensing optical system.
The above-described prior art discloses contents when illuminating light of the light source is caused to efficiently enter the incident end face of the light guide.